


Hatstall

by maudlindebauchery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hatstalls (Harry Potter), Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, Oneshot, Percy Weasley - Freeform, Percy gets sorted! It takes a long long time, The Sorting Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maudlindebauchery/pseuds/maudlindebauchery
Summary: Percy Weasley is eleven years old and more than ready to begin his first year at Hogwarts. But, what if he isn't a Gryffindor like the rest of his family? Percy gets anxious, and the hat takes an incredibly long time to make a decision. In fact, a decision as long as this is called a hatstall.





	Hatstall

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I did steal the hat's song from Goblet of Fire. I can't write a whole song myself smh. Anyways, enjoy little Percy as much as I do!

The Sorting seemed to hold more weight to Percy Weasley than to any other Weasley with whom he spoke about it. He didn't understand how anybody could be so blasé, not with the influence it obviously carried. The traits each house represented were shows of character, he was sure. What would other students think of you if you were predetermined to be intelligent or loyal or brave or cunning? Needless to say, he hardly dared to imagine the results of the latter option. Being sorted into Slytherin? Having that name tagged on you for the rest of your life? He thought he would rather die, and that was without considering his perceived otherness from the rest of his family. It would not do to be sorted into any other house – _especially_ Slytherin – when his parents and both of his older brothers were proud Gryffindors. These were the anxieties he mulled on as he chatted with a girl named Penelope Clearwater. Together, they rode the long train ride towards the first evening of something very new, and long awaited.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the start of the real stuff. Percy had put up a commendable fight when Bill had first gone off to school and he was not permitted to go with him. Every year his arguments just kept getting more and more rational, it was a blessing when he got his letter and finally stopped his protests for good. He was all prepared with Bill's old trunk that had previously been one of his father's. He had his spellbooks, a cauldron, his robes, a long, inflexible wand, and a lump of a rat who Charlie had rightly named Scabbers. All that was left was the arriving, itself.

As the sun was just pondering the thought of setting, the train came to a halt outside a tiny, dark platform settled on a winding road. Students were shuffling off the train quickly, creating an anxious lull of chatter and whispering which snaked through the crowd. As quickly as it all started, they were being led away by a scruffy giant of a man wearing some unidentifiable skins and swinging a lantern the size of a first year. Percy and Penelope exchanged excited glances as the narrow road widened to a clearing –– although it wasn't a clearing at all, Percy realized as he looked closer. It was the shore of a dark, sweeping lake, upon which sat a small fleet of boats. The very large man, who introduced himself as Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper at Hogwarts, ushered them into boats. Percy clambered into one with Penelope, and some brutish boy named Marcus Flint all but soaked another student when he leapt into his boat with a loud guffaw. Penelope shot Percy a disapproving glance, and as the boats started across the murky, swirling water, he hoped for the dozenth time that she would end up in the same house as him.

The night air combined with the gentle spray of the lake made for chilling conditions. Hogwarts robes were really quite efficient at keeping that at bay, he noted, despite still wrapping his arms tightly around his midsection for warmth.

"I think I'll be in Ravenclaw." Penelope offered amidst the charged silence.

Percy's heart sunk. "You do?"

Penelope pressed her lips together tight, staring at the water, then back at Percy with an apologetic nod. "Yeah – well, think about it! A whole lot of creative kids who like to learn? Sounds brilliant to me. I can't imagine anywhere else I'd end up."

"Any family history in Ravenclaw?" Percy asked, trying his best not to let on his own worries.

She shook her head. "My mum and dad are muggles, and my sister's a Slytherin. But, it's just a feeling I've got. Haven't you thought about it any?"

"Of course I've thought about it!" Percy snapped. "However, my family has a history of being sorted into Gryffindor. My mum, my dad, both of my brothers... Therefore, I expect you and I will be in different houses."

"Do you _have_ to be in the same house as them? No offense, but–"

"But _what_?"

"Well... you know, you don't seem much like a Gryffindor to me! I think you'd be a good Ravenclaw. Maybe a Slytherin."

All at once, Percy's blood was boiling and his hands were trembling anxiously as a pit in his stomach grew. He shook his head in response, and folded his hands tightly. "I don't think so." He said shortly. The conversation ended there –– luckily, Penelope didn't look offended as much as wrought with confusion and pity. A few minutes later, she told some stories about the books her sister read to her, how she imagined Hogwarts would be, etc., and before they knew it they were standing at the base of an enormous castle. Bright windows dotted the dark stone in columns and rows, the towers stretched so high that Percy wondered to himself if he had ever seen a building this large before. He decided that he hadn't.

Once the crowd of students was led inside, they stood whispering on a grand stone staircase. A moment later, a severe woman in an emerald green hat stood before them. She cleared her throat, and as so few are able, she silenced the crowd of young, whispering students.

"My name is Professor McGonagall. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards." There was some murmuring at this, which was again silenced by a sharp look from Professor McGonagall. She cleared her throat again, and continued. "While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

With that, she gave a nod, turned around with a whirl of her emerald cloak, and disappeared into a set of looming wooden doors.

"Do you know what the ceremony is?" Penelope asked anxiously.

Percy bit his lip. "Yes... Well, my brothers told me something about... er... a hat?"

"A hat?" Penelope repeated incredulously.

A boy standing nearby shuffled towards them, all the while nodding enthusiastically. He spoke with a thick Scottish accent. "It's true! There's a talking hat, knows everything about everyone, tells ye where ye go! Bit nutty, isn't it? I'm Oliver, Oliver Wood. Gryffindor, I hope. 'Course, I don't mind any of 'em! Ye learn magic either way, aye?"

Percy laughed shortly. "Pleasure. I suppose you're right. I'm Percy Weasley."

"Penelope Clearwater!"

Oliver grinned. "Pleasure, Percy and Penny! I'll see you around. Looks like that's our cue."

As the Scottish boy said it, the three watched as the large doors slowly swung open, revealing an enormous room with a ceiling so high, Percy was sure he couldn't see where the sky started and the ceiling ended. There were lines of tables where the older students sat murmuring amongst themselves, and at the front of the hall sat a long table of professors behind a single stool with an old hat placed upon it. Professor McGonagall rose to speak again, gripping a long roll of parchment in one hand. "Now, when I call your name, you will come forth and sit here. I will place the hat upon your head, your house will be determined, and you will be free to go to your house table to join your fellow students. Before this, as is tradition, I ask you all to be silent and listen well."

Percy watched in awe as the ragged hat seemed to grow a sort of mouth – a seam above the brim tearing neatly open and stretching like a long yawn. Then, just as it did, it began to sing.

_"A thousand years or more ago,_  
_When I was newly sewn,_  
_There lived four wizards of renown,_  
_Whose names are still well known:_  
_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._  
_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
_They hatched a daring plan_  
_To educate young sorcerers_  
_Thus Hogwarts School began._  
_Now each of these four founders_  
_Formed their own house, for each_  
_Did value different virtues_  
_In the ones they had to teach._  
_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
_Prized far beyond the rest;_  
_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_  
_Would always be the best;_  
_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
_Most worthy of admission;_  
_And power-hungry Slytherin_  
_Loved those of great ambition._  
_While still alive they did divide_  
_Their favorites from the throng,_  
_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
_When they were dead and gone?_  
_‘Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
_He whipped me off his head_  
_The founders put some brains in me_  
_So I could choose instead!_  
_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
_I’ve never yet been wrong,_  
_I’ll have a look inside your mind_  
_And tell where you belong!"_

The hat finished its song, and the Great Hall erupted with applause from students and professors alike. The first years clapped with varying levels of enthusiasm, some snickering, some with mouths agape. Percy just stared at the Gryffindor table, scanning the mass of students to find two heads of bright copper belonging to his older brothers. Bill Weasley sat beside Charlie, talking eagerly and animatedly, while Charlie's eyes scanned the room. He seemed to find what he had been looking for when his gaze settled on Percy. He nudged Bill urgently, pointing at Percy, and the two began to wave, Bill giving him a thumbs up and Charlie pumping his fist a few times. Surrounding Gryffindors turned to look at what the Weasley boys were so enthusiastic about, and many of their eyes fell on Percy, offering him little waves, as well. Percy flushed, waving back with only a tiny amount of discomfort from all the attention.

"Andrews, Lucinda." McGonagall read. A tall brunette made her way to the stool, and only moments after sitting down, the hat yelled, "_**SLYTHERIN**_!"  
Cheering erupted from the table with the green and silver-clad students, and Lucinda Andrews hopped off the stool to bound cheerfully in their direction, taking her seat amongst the rest as her robes and tie turned the appropriate colors.

"Burns, Oscar" was sorted into Hufflepuff, shortly followed by "Caxton, Poppy". "Clearwater, Penelope" was sorted into Ravenclaw, just as she had predicted, and Percy sighed. "Hilliard, Robert" was sorted into Ravenclaw after a long bit of thinking from the hat, and evidently some nervous mumbling under his breath. "Ivanova, Galina" was sorted quickly into Slytherin, and Percy was cursing his family for having a surname that ended in W. He couldn't help but note with great anxiety that not a single student was sorted into Gryffindor aside from a few girls around the beginning of the alphabet, one of whom was named "Barrows, Talulah", and had shouted "_THANK GOD!_" when the hat said Gryffindor.

Percy shuddered to think that not a single boy might be fit for Gryffindor in his year. How awful, to have to write home to his parents and tell them, "Sorry, mum. Sorry, dad. I didn't make Gryffindor, and neither did any boy in my year. I'm in a year of cowards, so it seems. See you on holidays!" He wrung his hands and stared at the floor, refusing to glance at whatever his brothers might have been doing at that moment.  
_"WEASLEY, PERCIVAL!"_

His eyes went wide. He pushed his glasses up his nose and took a deep breath, marching up to the stool with determination that hopefully only _he_ knew was utterly false. He sat primly upon the stool, back straight as a line, and felt the weight of the hat on his head as it nearly sunk past his eyes. The hat was humming lowly, and Percy hoped desperately that nobody could hear it. He hadn't heard whatever the hat might have been saying with any other student, though, so he counted himself safe.

_"Weasley, hm? I sorted your brothers, you know. Bill and Charlie, strong Gryffindors, no doubt about it."_

_"Yes, and... I am their brother. I swear I'm just as brave as them. I could prove it if you'd like!"_ Percy thought.

_"No, no, I can see everything, remember? I can see that you are nothing like them... Now, this is very different. Fascinating mind here, yes, but extraordinarily different."_

Percy winced. _"Please, please, please, I don't want to be..."_

_"Don't want to be different, you say? I'm sorry to tell you that that is nonnegotiable! This is fact, I tell you. Your mind holds a certain thirst. I could see Ravenclaw at first glance with your capacity for knowledge, but that's not it... This is a thirst for success. There is quite a drive in you, eh Weasley?"_

He shifted uncomfortably. _"I suppose so. But, I am brave and chivalrous – everything else you said, I swear it!"_

_"Yes, yes, well... I see that, too. Yes, Weasley, there certainly is a trend in this family of yours. I remember sorting your parents into Gryffindor. No doubt they've passed their values on well. I have no doubt in your bravery. But, remember that all value every trait, and display every trait at different degrees. Nobody is completely one or another. That is why you are sorted based on what I see as the most prevalent. Let me tell you, Weasley, your admiration for the ambitious is–"_

_"It's nothing! Really, truly, I may be ambitious, but I would much rather be brave! I would!"_

_"You would do so well in Slytherin..."_

_"Not another thing to separate me, please, please... Oh, they'll all tease me! Not to mention my parents, they would be so disappointed..."_

_"Your parents do not decide your values, now, do they?"_

_"I suppose not. But, my brothers, they––"_

_"Yes, yes, your brothers would be shocked if you were not sorted into Gryffindor. Only initially, of course. They would eventually get used to it, and it would even make sense to them. But, there could be a wedge driven between you and the rest of them that would only further your feeling of... What shall I call this? A lack of belonging?"_

Percy shifted again and glanced at McGonagall, who was making a strange face. She glanced at a small pocket watch, then bustled towards the table of professors to mutter something incomprehensibly to Albus Dumbledore. Percy glanced in their direction, meeting McGonagall's eyes by mistake. She didn't say a word, just met his eyes with sympathy and an encouraging nod, as if he was supposed to know what to do. This whole process was taking a very long time, much longer than anybody else he had seen. It had to have been over a minute already, maybe even two minutes! He had seen the hat take less than a minute on its longest decision. Maybe he wouldn't be sorted, at all, and this was all a ridiculous mistake that would disappoint his parents even more than him being sorted into Slytherin, or Ravenclaw, or even Hufflepuff. The other students were getting impatient, low whispers rising to a throbbing murmur. Percy wanted to cry. All he could do was argue and argue with the hat, and occasionally leave it to its pregnant silences, then pick up the arguing again.

_"I can't stay here if I'm in Slytherin. I can't. That is bound for failure, and I will be forced to leave some way or another, I know it. Not like I would ever choose to leave, of course, but I––"_

If a hat could purse its lips, this one did. _"You are here to be taught. My purpose is to place you somewhere you will learn. Ah, Weasley, make no mistake, you would flourish in Slytherin. However, I know your very core, and I do see..._  
_**GRYFFINDOR!**"_

Percy rested his head in his hands for a moment and let out a sigh that he hadn't known he had been holding in. The Great Hall exploded with applause, and he was fairly sure it was just because most wanted to get on with the rest of the sorting. Understandably, he thought. Percy placed the hat primly back on the stool, muttered a very small, "thank you", and marched over to Bill and Charlie, who had saved an open seat between them for him.

"That was something else, Perce. What, did it fall asleep on you?" Bill laughed, wrapping an arm around his younger brother and squeezing him tightly.

"Never thought you were much of a troublemaker! You sure gave it a hard time." Charlie agreed, clapping Percy on the back and ruffling his red curls.

Percy, thankfully, did not notice the uncertain glance the two exchanged as he buried his head in Bill's chest, sniffling a little.

"Hold on, this one's taking a bit, too. Look."

Percy looked up from Bill's shirt and saw "Wood, Oliver" grimacing with the hat covering his dark hair. He seemed to be shaking his head ever so slightly. So much for learning magic either way, Percy thought smugly. About thirty seconds later, the hat pronounced Oliver the only other Gryffindor boy in his year, and he tossed the hat back onto the stool, all but running to the Gryffindor table. Charlie motioned the boy towards an open spot on his right side, which Oliver happily sunk into.

"Percy Weasley, aye! Congratulations, mate! To tell ye the truth, I really _did_ favor Gryffindor. Thank God the hat made up its mind!"

Percy gave the boy a tight lipped smile and turned his attention to Dumbledore, who had risen from his seat at the center of the long table.

“Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to give you all a crucial reminder. Be kind, be brave, be ambitious, and be loyal, for only one simply will not do.” With that, Dumbledore smiled, elusive, and sat. Mountains of food appeared on every table, spilling off golden plates, and the year was off to a promising start. Percy was pleased to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and whatever else if you feel like it.


End file.
